


The Aluminium-Alloy Clad Contract

by Minstrels_y_Troubadors



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 2, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, female ambition isn't a sin, questionable business practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels_y_Troubadors/pseuds/Minstrels_y_Troubadors
Summary: " I thought there’d be a legal issue, but actually I’m capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you. ~ Tony Stark to Pepper Potts, Ironman 2“Tony, the board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interests.” ~ Obadiah Stane to Tony Stark, IronmanTony Stark might be having a crisis, he might, kind of, be dying. Before he goes though, he just wants to make sure the people he loves are provided for and the legacy he wants is secure. But the Board still have rights and they have to protect the Brand too.A Stark never reacts well to an ultimatum, and Tony Stark does what he wants... but he also does what he has to.





	1. An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend to re-write the movies, we've all seen them and I'm not that ambitious. I'll be tweaking just a couple scenes and the rest should off-screen moments. I'm aiming for something that could be called "compliant" with IM2 and Avengers... if you squint.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, they're ready for you now," the Board Liaisons' assistant announced, holding the boardroom door open for them. Tony slid his phone back into his pocket as he extended his other hand to Pepper, a physical show of unity as she rose gracefully from the waiting area chair. 

Tony preceded her into the room, arrogance shielding his annoyance as he returned to his chair at the table's head, and Pepper took her seat at his right. He ran his gaze, observing and calculating, over the assembled Board members. Finally, he met the eyes of the Board President, Philip Hartley, and nodded at him to proceed.

Hartley's lip twisted, annoyed, but fairly used to the Stark arrogance, so he pushed it away, clearing his face as he pushed back and out of his chair.

"Mr. Stark, the Board have discussed your proposal to promote Ms. Potts to CEO of Stark Industries in your stead. After consulting with Legal, we accept that you are within your rights to appoint your successor." Tony waited, wordless and blank faced, where less experienced negotiators might have let it show that they'd mistaken this moment as a victory. He waited out Hartley's dramatic pause and then, "However, before We agree to ratify this change of leadership, We have decided to impose certain stipulations, which We believe will act as assurances for both the shareholders and the Board through the transition."

"It is the position of this Board," Hartley continued, "that Stark Industries most valuable asset is the trust our customers place in the Stark name. In the Family name. We feel that announcing that Stark Industries is no longer being run by an actual Stark will raise concerns about the future of Stark Industries, specifically, as to Mr. Stark's roll in it."

"As both you, and your father before you, Mr. Stark, have stated many times, people trust a Stark product because Starks have proven to only present the best. Our customers will need an assurance that this will still be the case."

"I'm still this company's Chief Technological and Science Officer," Tony interrupts, "Stark Industry's products will still need my approval, I'm merely releasing the duties of CEO, to a highly qualified individual, before I spread myself too thin between those and my duty as Ironman."

"And that brings up a further point of concern. Consumers may accept and applaud your heightened focus on your roll as Ironman, but most will not see how that affects their own lives, unlike the consumer products they pay for and expect the best quality from. Those people that cheer for Ironman today will surely sneer at Tony Stark tomorrow if their phones don't work. Imagine then, if they see you've appointed a new CEO, pulling away from your duties within Stark Industries to focus on "Ironman". We're bound to see a drop in share prices, and people flocking to our competitors, much the same way we did when you decided to take the Company away from weapons manufacturing."

"And we recovered from all that," Tony reminds him, interrupting again, "We recovered and we're on the road to being stronger than ever. Our bomb detection and recover drones have brought us back into the good graces of the Mil-Ind complex of our own and several ally nations, to say nothing of the advanced body and vehicle armors and building materials." He leans forward, elbow now resting on the table as he warms up to his point. His meets the eyes of his Board with a commanding intensity that is too infrequently seen, but always perfectly deployed to devastating effect. Tony uses this look as he hammers his points home.

"We're generating a great deal of praise for and interest in our renewed clean energy model with the Arc Reactor tech. In the last 18 months we've managed to generate 80% of the projected profits pre-weapons shut down. We're just hitting the stride, by the end of the year, we should equalize and our loyal shareholders will see exactly the returns they expected. Ms. Potts' has been instrumental in every step of this recovery. Her guidance isn't just invaluable to the future of the Company, its _necessary_ " Tony concludes, bringing he hand down firmly, eyes hardening at the gathered Board members.

Hartley clears his throat, pushing away the discomfort of confronting that expression and raises a hand, placating. "We all understand that, Mr. Stark, and please, don't misunderstand my meaning, we aren't concerned about Ms. Potts' role in this, but your own. All of what you've said about the recovery and Ms. Potts' role in that is true, but you neglected two other things that We have had to take into consideration. First and foremost is that it cannot be denied that your heavy involvement, Mr. Stark, in all of those products and the contract negotiations and publicity was also necessary, and likely will be for some time. Especially because, as you've pointed out, it has only been 18 months since the last radical change in Stark Industries management and portfolio. Our COO has barely been in place for a year. Two brand new executives in such a short time frame is going to make people concerned about whether Stark Industries is really stable." Hartley holds up his hand again to forestall another interruption, "We understand that you intend to still be involved, but We feel that a deeper show of commitment to the Stark brand is a necessary assurance to our partners, our subsidiaries, our customers and our shareholders." Hartley pauses here, taking a deep drink of his water glass. The Board President takes a deep breath and draws himself up fully, meeting Tony's eyes squarely.

"To that end, We, the Stark Industries Board of Directors, agree to ratify and support the promotion of Ms. Virginia Potts to Stark Industries CEO on the conditions that, to insure the commitment of Mr. Stark to this Company's future and to secure the future succession of the Company.... Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark agree to marry and take all reasonable and available steps to produce at least one, legitimate, biological, Stark heir."

_"Have you lost your goddamned minds?!?" Pepper shouts._


	2. A perfectly Reasonable Ultimatum

"Have you lost your goddamned minds?!?" Pepper shouts, her first comment since they'd been asked to step out of the boardroom earlier to give the Board time to discuss their proposal and, apparently, come up with this insane counter proposal as well.

"They have," Tony replies, voice firmed by ice, hard gaze sweeping up the table. He squeezes her hand in camaraderie before addressing the room, "Not only is that an insane thing to ask of us, there's no way you can legally force us to get married against our will," Tony informs the Board tremulously.

"What We can do, Mr. Stark is first, refuse to ratify Ms. Potts' appointment, which will force the issue to be put before the shareholders for a ratification vote at the annual meeting, in three month's time. By then, We, the Board, will have filed an injunction against you, again, Mr. Stark, pending a vote of No Confidence. Once you've been voted out of your position as CEO, your appointment of Ms. Potts will become null and void.  We will, of course, welcome your application for the position, Ms. Potts, when we conduct our search for a new CEO."

Hartley pauses, drinks his water and lets the duo swallow this news. The silence lingers, tense but determined at Hartley's end of the table and uncomfortably tense with Stark's anger at the other. Hartley continues, finally, in a more appeasing tone that makes Tony's teeth grind.

"If you both agree to our proposal, however, the Board will immediately sign off on Ms. Potts' promotion and you, Mr. Stark, can get back to saving the world."

"We know it seems unreasonable now," offers a new voice. Entering into the conversation is one of the newer Board members, Selena Childress. She'd taken over the seat abdicated by her father after Stane's death. Absently, Tony feels surprised that she decided to speak up at all, when Hartley has been such a fine mouth piece thus far.

"There is a precedent for it though," Childress carries on, finally drawing Pepper's and Tony's unfriendly eyes. Childress is seated near the center of the long conference table, though clearly closer to Hartley's end then their own. She's angled toward them, body leaning in over the table as though trying to make herself a bridge between the two sides. "Your father's Board made a similar demand when he was approaching 50 and had made no effort to produce an heir yet for the Company. They were able to reach an agreement and barely two years later, there you were Mr. Stark. This is the same thing.  You are already a power couple within this industry, we're just asking that you make that relationship official." Childress keeps talking, voice set to reasonable and soothing as though she's trying to get through to irrational children. Pepper wants to stab her.

"All you need to do is spend a few months being seen out together, then at a reasonable interval, you'll announce your engagement. You'll have a grand Stark style wedding, reassuring people of your commitment to the company via your marriage. After that, whatever means you choose to conceive a child or children, is up to you, as long as within the next five years, you've either fulfilled your goal, or can prove you've exhausted all reasonable means to conceive an heir." Childress finishes with a look to Hartley that's met with a nod. 

"Proof? Didn't see enough in my last sex tape, Selena?" Tony sneers, making Pepper snap at him, "Not helping, Tony." Tony's teeth grind more as he forces himself to shut up, and he slumps petulantly back in his seat. 

Hartley ignores his furious outburst, instead begins to gather his own things, He shuts his portfolio firmly over the documents that should have made Pepper Potts Stark Industries' CEO today and locks eyes with Tony. "Think it over. Discuss it between you for a few days. And remember you have one other choice. You remain Stark Industries' CEO for a few years longer, Mr. Stark, until the upheaval is over, and we'll accept Ms. Potts' transition to CEO. We'll still want you to produce an heir but the transition can go on without other strings. Weigh your options and get back to us, _soon_ , Mr. Stark. This meeting is adjourned."


	3. Outlook Seems Hazy

When Pepper comes to him in the workshop, a day has passed since the infuriating Board meeting. 

After Hartley's dismissal, Tony had stormed out, fleeing the building in his rage. Pepper, though, stayed behind, to try talking Hartley around, one on one; and when that failed to yield a change of heart, she went back to her office to distract herself with work. 

Alone in her home that night, Pepper drank a bottle of wine and examined the pros and cons of each course of action. At first, she was ready to say screw the promotion and advise Tony to wait the Board out. After all, what was two or three years before they approve her promotion? No time at all compared to being forced into a marriage neither of them wanted. She loved Tony, despite all that he put her through and the million little ways he frustrated her; she cherished him and their friendship, but she wasn't _in love_ with him. 

 

Oh, there had been moments over the years when the teasing and flirtation had seemed more serious, when Tony had seemed more invested in their relationship, and she'd wondered... But always, those 'almost' moments amounted to nothing at all. Work took their focus, or Tony had a fling or a bender or an orgy and... romance between them became the furthest thing from her mind.

When he'd been missing; kidnapped and presumed dead, regret fed a lot of her grief. Perhaps if just one of those times she hadn't let herself get distracted, perhaps if their lives were different... Maybe the butterfly's wing would've blown a different wind. 

In the weeks after his return from captivity, she'd thought she might finally _want_ there to be more between them. The relief and gratitude she'd felt when he finally came home left her heart feeling so light and warm after all the fear and sorrow. She'd wanted to be near him, to cling to him and not let go. The way her emotions had overwhelmed her seemed like love.

 

And yet, the night of the ball, when he surprised her and led her onto the floor, wasn't the turning point for them if should have been, if it were love. The way he held her as they danced, the soft look in his eyes and the warm comfortable banter should have warmed her and stirred her. But instead she'd panicked in the face of it, shutting him down, and Tony had closed off again. By the time he was ready to try again, after they'd been betrayed and barely survived Obadiah's murderous plot; it had become clear to Pepper that she didn't love him the way she would have to in order to live that life with him. She'd been the one to pull away when he tried, one last time and he hadn't bothered again. Any regret she felt about that, she kept small and out of the way.

 

The Board couldn't know any of this, not that they were likely to concern themselves with the awkwardness that marrying someone who'd basically rejected you would be put on their relationship. Their ignorance didn't make their ultimatum less ridiculous and frustrating though. Neither of them took ultimatums particularly well, which the Board _shouldn't_ be ignorant of. As long as they'd been a team, no one had been allowed to force anything on them or S.I. against their will. If this had become a test of wills, then she'd make the sacrifice to prove how strong their will is. For about half an hour, she was sure that was the right decision and yet, she held off calling Tony to tell him so.

\--------------------

She'd moved to the bath to let heat and steam and stress relieving aromatherapy candles work their magic. As the water and wine warmed her and lassitude sunk into her limbs, doubts also started to sink in to her thoughts. It was true, they'd accomplished a great deal since the company changed directions, but it couldn't be denied that she'd also spend much of her time and effort getting Tony to focus on those projects. He'd already told her he was disinterested in the company, he'd been distancing himself from the work for months and she'd been left covering for him more than ever before. How much longer would the Board allow that to go on? How much longer could she?

It occurred to her then that not giving in to the Board on the marriage issue was still just backing themselves into a corner. It was only an effective stand if they both held their ground until the Board was ready to relent. It would be a constant struggle on her part not to let the Board find out how little Tony cared anymore. If they saw that Tony failed to commit more to Stark Industries in the next year or so, the Board was sure to call for a Vote of No Confidence and oust both her and Tony. Even if she kept her job, there would never be another opportunity for her to become CEO. No matter how capable they knew Pepper the be, the Board would resent her for Tony's failures. 

 

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, contemplating two more years of riding Tony's ass about projects and meetings and budgets. How it would age her and etch lines into her face to cover for Tony as he locked her out of the workshop for days or flew off to destroy weapons cashes when she needed him here to run the company. She might be able to hold it together long enough, but she knew she'd resent him by the end and nothing to company accomplished in that time would be as good. Everything that was important to her would suffer. 

She rolled the rim of her wine glass slowly against her lips and allowed herself to focus fully on her own needs and ambition. She let herself recall and feel the relief and satisfaction that had come over her after the shock of Tony announcing he would be appointing her CEO had passed. It was heady and overwhelming and _vindicating_ to be acknowledged for her competence and talent, and to be rewarded for the life she'd given over to Tony Stark and Stark Industries. 

 

She was ready to steer the company, dammit. Ready to assume the power of being the head of a Fortune 100 company. To join the ranks of the distressingly few women at that table. And, she could admit to herself, to rub it in the faces of all of the people that treated her as second class because she was the "Woman behind the Man". If she married Tony she'd at least move up to the "Woman beside the Man". And when she proved herself as Stark Industries CEO, no one would ever write her off again. 

Really, she wondered, what did she have to lose, verses all she had to gain? Tony was already her closest friend and the person she spent most of her time with. Their closeness was what made them such a strong team, and also what made having other intimate relationships so hard. She'd put her job and Tony before every boyfriend she'd had the past ten years and had paid the price for it. In a way, it occurred to her, she was already 'married' to Tony and S.I., if only in the way Elizabeth I was 'married' to England. They certainly came before everything else in her life. S.I. should her empire as much as it is Tony's. Why should she suffer and struggle behind him instead of taking the reigns here and now?

Married to Tony, well, it would be awkward but it didn't have to stay that way. She could talk to him, tell him why she's pulled away from him and he would understand. He understood her like she understood him. That's why, together they could have it all. The success, the freedom, the legacies they both deserved. 

 

As far as children went there wasn't likely to be any hardship between them about sex and they would have access to every resource they needed to conceive children. It was clear the Board was only worried about the Stark legacy, but their child would be a Potts too. She could raise a generation of Starks that might not be as mentally and emotionally damaged as they were brilliant. There were worse things in life than founding a Dynasty... 

 

A marriage like this could be free of the hangups she might've had if she were with Tony out of love. There would be no jealousy or worrying about fidelity. As long as they were discreet, like many modern couples, they could make other _arrangements_ as necessary. 

Pepper knew this wasn't an ideal life, neither option was, but then again, she was a realist, trying to make the best of what she had and preparing for what might come at her as best she could. Pepper's best skill was turning difficult situations to her side's benefit, this was no different. 

 

Still Pepper didn't call Tony that night. She finished her wine and went to bed turning the matter over in her mind. She was still thinking when she woke up and when she arrived at the office. When she noted, without surprise, that Tony didn't bother to come in at all and when she left herself at quarter to three, driving to Malibu. But when Jarvis released the door locks for her and she stepped across the mansion's threshold, she'd made up her mind.

Pepper comes to him in the workshop, a day after the infuriating Board meeting, "I think we should get married," she says, making Tony start and drop his tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I look at this story, I'm less sure about the summary. If only I could work out how to improve it.


End file.
